A service management system (SMS) in an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) platform provides data for services logic needed for call traffic routing by a service control point (SCP). To provide data redundancy and fault tolerance in the AIN platform, the data that is provided by the SMS is often stored in several databases across identical but geographically dispersed SCPs. It is also desired to provide redundancy and fault tolerance to cover situations in which an SMS is unavailable due to, for example, system failures, a scheduled maintenance, or an upgrade process.